Akali/Development
|gameplay = |narrative = (Ellie 'Ve1vet' Lehman, Indu 'Xaafira' Reddy) |artwork = Pyeongjun Park West Studio Zeen Chin (Alvin Lee, Bo Chen) |visual = Jason Namgung Isaac 'iZac' Wood Hans Hirth Jason Hendrich Megan O'Rourke (Rework) (Rework) Regition Brahim Bensehoul Vlad Bacescu Andrey Petrashov Kevin Leroy (Barth Maunoury,Romain Barriaux, Remy Terreaux, Candice Theuillon) |voice = Krizia Bajos Laura Bailey |conceptcredit = Augie Pagan }} Rule of Three So, now that we've covered the basics, what are some other things that have a tendency to appear in threes? Well in response to the community concerns surrounding ninja status, we've added to the mix to promote the spirit of friendly competition. But even with a Yordle already competing for assignments with the infamous Eye of Twilight, there's got to be room for a little feminine} energy in any self-respecting ninja organization, right? What the Kinkou Order without a dash of the classic femme fatale, right? Could it be... three ninjas?! Rule of threes! Champion Sneak Peek: Akali, the Fist of Shadow By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: Akali, the Fist of Shadow Summoners of Valoran, the Kinkou Order of the Ionian Isles wanted me to reinforce to you that they are an equal opportunity employer! While by now you've all witnessed the awesome power of and on the Field of Justice, none of you have yet run afoul of . Which is fortunate for all of you, since ninja academies are really only discerning about one thing: the lethality of their students! And this is one lady ninja who doesn't like to disappoint her instructors! Full Relaunch Shrouded in MysteryShrouded in Mystery By Ryan 'Reav3' Mireles Now let’s move on to the next big VGU that will be stepping out of the shroud: Akali. Akali has always been a beloved champion, but she hasn’t aged particularly well. Her assassin pattern is very all-or-nothing, so it can be difficult for her to succeed unless she snowballs off of early kills. We want to give her more options for success by playing up her ability to hide in plain sight. We think her Shroud is an awesome and iconic ability and want to push it even further. Akali also has trouble laning against a large portion of the modern League cast, so we’ll be looking to give her a stronger laning pattern that should bring her more in line with the current needs of solo-lane champions. This will allow us to reduce her snowball potential, as she won’t have to be as dependent on early kills to succeed. Overall, we are pretty satisfied with Akali’s high-level theme of a “Ninja Assassin,” but the current execution is a bit generic. We’ll be looking to add a couple more unique traits to Akali to elevate her beyond this common theme. As for her narrative, we want to go with an approach similar to the one we took for the Gangplank VGU, meaning we want to extend her narrative rather than rework it. Instead of a new Akali, this will be a tale of growth and change. Tools of the TradeTools of the Trade By Ryan 'Reav3' Mireles So let’s go rogue and talk some more about the upcoming Akali VGU. In the last roadmap, I mentioned that we wanted to preserve her Shroud as the ability that makes her unique and helps her stand out in the Assassin class. Though the baseline functionality is the same, we’ve made some pretty dramatic changes to Akali’s Shroud so that her play pattern of “hitting hard, repositioning, and then striking again” is more engaging for Akali players. Outside of her Shroud, we felt it was important to maintain her high mobility, especially since it fits really well with her ninja theme, so don’t expect that to vanish. Another thing we wanted to maintain about her kit was her dual scaling, as that gives Akali flexibility and really makes her feel like a champion who has mastered a wide range of weapons—both magical and physical. And speaking of her thematic, we’ll be extending her current lore and looking at what her life looks like a couple years down the road when she strikes out on her own, ready to show the world her skill as a ninja. Champion Update: Akali When Akali walked away from the Kinkou Order, she defined her fighting style beyond Shen's teachings. No longer one to cut enemies down in a burst of up-close kama flourishes, Ionia's Rogue Assassin employs hit-and-run tactics: constantly shifting position as she strikes, steps back into stealth, then strikes again.Champion Update: Akali ;Abilities I= ;Assassin's Mark Damaging a champion with an ability creates a ring around them. When the ring forms, Akali gains a burst of movement speed towards it. Once she crosses the ring, Akali gains another burst of movement speed towards the enemy. Crossing the ring also empowers her kama, which increases the range and damage of her next attack. This attack also restores a small amount of energy. |-|Q= ;Five Point Strike Akali throws five kunai in a narrow arc, damaging enemies directly in front of her and slowing those at maximum range. If cast with nearly full energy, Akali heals for a percentage of the damage. At rank 5, Five Point Strike deals extra damage to minions and monsters. |-|W= ;Twilight Shroud Akali restores energy and creates cloud of smoke, which slowly spreads to cover a ring-shaped area. While in the smoke, Akali is obscured and has increased movement speed. While obscured, Akali is stealthed and though her position can be revealed, Akali herself can't be—meaning she can't be targeted by abilities or attacks, including by turrets. Akali can leave the smoke a few times to extend the duration of Twilight Shroud by a small amount. |-|E= ;Shuriken Flip Akali backflips and throws a shuriken forward, damaging and marking the first enemy hit. The shuriken can also hit and mark the smoke from Twilight Shroud. Akali can reactivate Shuriken Flip to dash to the marked target, damaging enemies she passes through. |-|R= ;Perfect Execution Akali dashes up to two times, with a slight delay between. The first dash deals physical damage and briefly stuns, while the second dash deals magic damage based on the missing health of the enemy. ;Playing as Akali Akali is an adept assassin who fights while on the move, adding new layers of complexity to her playstyle. The secret to Akali’s technique lies in the ring created by Assassin’s Mark: constantly crossing in and out will keep your kama swinging and your damage deadly. Shuriken Flip and Perfect Execution tag your target with the Mark as you dash forward or backward, activating your empowered kama. When you recast the ability and dart back in, combine the passive hit with your Five Point Strike for a lethal burst attack. Akali has a more extended execution than other assassins—'Twilight Shroud' helps you reposition and avoid retaliation at the same time. More advanced acolytes will use it in combination with Akali’s other abilities to set up, cross into, and slip back out of the ring. Even if you run out of energy and enemies attempt to punish your overconfidence, clever use of Twilight Shroud will keep them grasping at shadows. “The only rule that matters is that your enemies don't walk away.” ;Tips and Tricks * When it comes to Five Point Strike, Akali has options: conserve it for when she’s at high energy to continually sustain in lane; use the low-cooldown ability two times in quick succession to maximize damage at the cost of all her energy; or weave them with her passive to double up on empowered kama hits. * Similarly, Shuriken Flip doesn’t always need to be used for mobility and Perfect Execution isn’t just for assassinating. Try a point blank Flip for some fast damage or dash well past your target and prep for an empowered kama with Perfect Execution. * The delay between Perfect Execution dashes gives you time to unleash a flurry of strikes, but can also leave you vulnerable to a counterattack. If you just need the execute, consider using the first dash early—you’ll sacrifice the stun, but your next movement will likely be their last. “I make problems disappear.” Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Headhunter Akali| K DA - POP STARS (ft Madison Beer, (G)I-DLE, Jaira Burns) Official Music Video - League of Legends| K DA - POP STARS (Instrumental) Official Music Video - League of Legends| KDA POPSTARS - Login Screen| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) Instrumental League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| |-| Videos= ;Related Videos The Hunt of the Blood Moon Blood Moon 2017 Trailer - League of Legends| Akali Rogue Assassin Champion Trailer - League of Legends| Akali 2018 Thunderdome - League of Legends| Akali Concept Front Shot 03| Akali Update Model Rotate| K DA OFFICIAL SKINS TRAILER - LEAGUE OF LEGENDS| VFX Folio K DA Akali| |-|Gallery= Akali concept2.jpg|Akali Concept 1 Akali concept.jpg|Akali Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Ironstylus Akalisketch.jpg|Akali Sketch (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Akali Headhunter concept.jpg|Headhunter Akali Concept (by Riot Artist Jonathan Lee) Akali Update teaser 01.jpg|Akali Update Teaser 1 Akali Update teaser 02.jpg|Akali Update Teaser 2 Akali Update concept 08.jpg|Akali Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Akali Update concept 09.jpg|Akali Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Akali Update concept 02.jpg|Akali Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Akali Update concept 03.jpg|Akali Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Akali Update concept 04.jpg|Akali Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Akali Update concept 05.jpg|Akali Update Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Akali Update Concept 01.jpg|Akali Update Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Akali Update concept 06.jpg|Akali Update Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Akali Update concept 07.jpg|Akali Update Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Akali Update Model 01.jpg|Akali Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Namgung) Akali Update Model 02.jpg|Akali Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Namgung) Akali Update Model 03.jpg|Akali Update Model 3 (by Riot Artist Jason Namgung) Akali Update Model 04.jpg|Akali Update Model 4 (by Riot Artist Jason Namgung) Akali Update Splash concept 01.jpg|Akali Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Akali Update Splash concept 02.jpg|Akali Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Akali Update Splash concept 03.gif|Akali Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Akali Update Splash concept 04.jpg|Akali Splash Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Akali Update Stinger concept 01.jpg|Stinger Akali Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Brahim Bensehoul) Akali Update Stinger concept 02.jpg|Stinger Akali Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Brahim Bensehoul) Akali Update Stinger concept 03.jpg|Stinger Akali Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Brahim Bensehoul) Akali Update Stinger concept 04.jpg|Stinger Akali Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Brahim Bensehoul) Akali Update Stinger model 01.jpg|Stinger Akali Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Akali Update Nurse concept 01.jpg|Nurse Akali Update Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Akali_Update_Nurse_Model_01.jpg|Nurse Akali Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hans Hirth) Akali_Update_Nurse_Model_02.jpg|Nurse Akali Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hans Hirth) Akali Update Nurse Splash concept 01.jpg|Nurse Akali Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Akali Update Nurse Splash concept 02.gif|Nurse Akali Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Akali Update Nurse Splash concept 03.jpg|Nurse Akali Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Akali Update Nurse Splash concept 04.jpg|Nurse Akali Splash Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Akali Update Nurse Splash concept 05.jpg|Nurse Akali Splash Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Akali Update BloodMoon model 01.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Akali Update BloodMoon Splash concept 01.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Arist Zeen Chin) Akali Update BloodMoon Splash concept 02.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Zeen Chin) Akali Update BloodMoon Splash concept 03.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Zeen Chin) Akali Update BloodMoon Splash concept 04.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Splash Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Zeen Chin) Akali Update BloodMoon Splash concept 05.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Splash Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Zeen Chin) Akali Update BloodMoon Splash concept 06.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Splash Update Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Zeen Chin) Akali Update Silverfang concept 01.jpg|Silverfang Akali Update Concept (by Riot Artists Justin 'Earp' Albers and Vlad Bacescu) Akali Update Silverfang Splash concept 01.jpg|Silverfang Akali Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Akali Update Silverfang Splash concept 02.jpg|Silverfang Akali Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Akali Update Silverfang Splash concept 03.gif|Silverfang Akali Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Akali Update Silverfang Splash concept 04.jpg|Silverfang Akali Splash Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Akali Update Silverfang Splash concept 05.jpg|Silverfang Akali Splash Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Akali Update Silverfang model 01.jpg|Silverfang Akali Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Akali Update Silverfang model 02.jpg|Silverfang Akali Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists Andrey Petrashov) Akali Update Headhunter concept 01.jpg|Headhunter Akali Update Concept (by Riot Artist Megan O'Rourke) Akali_Headhunter_Chroma_Concept_01.jpg|Headhunter Akali Chroma Concept (by Riot Artist Regition) Akali Update Headhunter model 01.jpg|Headhunter Akali Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Akali Update Sashimi concept 01.jpg|Sashimi Akali Update Concept (by Riot Artist Megan O'Rourke) Akali Update Sashimi model 01.jpg|Sashimi Akali Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Akali KDA concept 01.jpg|K/DA Akali Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Liyart' Li) Akali KDA concept 02.jpg|K/DA Akali Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Akali_KDA_Splash_Concept_01.jpg|K/DA Akali Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Akali_KDA_Splash_Concept_02.jpg|K/DA Akali Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Akali POPSTARS concept 01.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Barth Maunoury) Akali POPSTARS concept 02.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Barth Maunoury) Akali POPSTARS concept 03.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Barth Maunoury) Akali_POPSTARS_concept_04.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) Akali_POPSTARS_concept_05.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) Akali_POPSTARS_concept_06.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) Akali_POPSTARS_concept_07.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) Akali_POPSTARS_concept_08.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) Akali_POPSTARS_Concept_09.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 9 (by Riot Contractor Candice Theuillon) Akali_POPSTARS_Concept_10.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 10 (by Riot Contractor Candice Theuillon) Akali_Awaken_Concept_01.jpg|Akali Awaken Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Category:Champion development Category:Akali